The Dark Roads Not Travelled
by Etheran Claw
Summary: What would happen if Skulduggery was evil? If he had never met Valkyrie? This Fanfiction follows Skulduggery as he tries to avoid being arrested by Valkyrie. Read this Fanfiction to find out wat will happen.
1. Killing It's Fun

**This is just a fanfic about what it would be like if Skulduggery was the bad guy, and Valkyrie was sent to take him down. This is set as if Valkyrie and Skulduggery have never met but Valkyrie still works for the Sanctuary. It is set around the time of The Faceless Ones.**

Skulduggery glanced back into the alley where the mage lay incenerated. Skulduggery flicked the dust off his black suit.

_Killing. I don't know why I never did it before. _He thought as he turned a corner into the crowded streets of Dublin City.

_How many is it now? _He asked himself. _Ten? Twelve? Fifteen? I've lost count._

A sudden gust of wind nearly blew the fedora from his head when he lost concentration and stopped manipulating the air around it, but he managed to get a hold of it.

He glanced at t he rooftops of the buildings that he passed, on the lookout for Cain, the Sanctuary agent after him.

_The Sanctuary's fourth most wanted. Not to bad. And killing a Teleporter. That should put me in the top three._ Skulduggery thought smugly to himself.

_Maybe I'll kill a Necromancer or a Shape-Shifter next. Might even get the top spot._

Skulduggery suddenly stopped. He saw something black move on one of the rooftops.

Cain had found him.

Skulduggery cracked his knuckled.

_I love a bit of sport._

**Well I hope you enjoyed that. I'll have the next chapter up soon.**

**In the meantime, please review.**


	2. Gotcha?

**So we know that Valkyrie is on Skulduggery's trail, ready to arrest him for his crimes. Will she catch him, or will he escape and wreak havoc?**

**We shall find out soon.**

Skulduggery climbed the service stairs onto the roof to where Cain was waiting, fireballs in her hands.

"Cain!" Skulduggery said, almost laughing, "I must commend you for actually finding me. I am sorry that your victory must be cut short."

Skulduggery clicked his fingers, creating his own fireball in his hand.

"I never was one to play with fire." Cain said, letting the fireballs disappear.

She sent an array of shadows at Skulduggery, knocking him off his feet.

_Shit! She's a Necromancer. Well I guess I got what I wished for. Cain will die today._

Skulduggery got to his feet, and pushed at the air, but Cain sidestepped it. Skulduggery abandoned the magic attack and whipped out his revolver, firing three shots at Cain.

Cain summoned shadows that sliced through the bullets in half, making them fall.

"Give it up Pleasant! Not one person has ever gotten away from me!" Cain shouted.

"Yes," Skulduggery shouted back, "But I stopped being a person when Nefarian Serpine killed me!"

Skulduggery broke into a run and jumped over the side of the building, catching a balcony and swinging in through an open window into a room with three mortals staring at him.

He sent two of them up in flames, and flung the other one out the window into the streets below.

_It feels good to be evil._

Skulduggery incinerated the door of the apartment. Dust clouded the view of the outside.

"Like I said no one has ever gotten away from me"

Cain stood in the doorway.

_She should have left me alone. She should have run. Now she will pay._


	3. Elevator

**Hello people who read these fanfictions. I hope you are enjoying my stories. **

**So I've been thinking. And I've come to the conclusion that I don't know how to end this Fanfiction. I have 2 choices: 1 Skulduggery gets arrested and then executed or 2 Skulduggery kills Valkyrie.**

**So I need you to decide by sending in reviews stating what should happen. Other suggestions are welcome too.**

**Ok. Now to the story.**

Skulduggery pushed at the air, taking Cain by surprise and sending her flying into the door of the apartment across the hall. Cain grunted in anger.

Skulduggery seized his chance and ran out the door and down the hall, leavin Cain dazed on the ground. As he reached the end of the hall, he came to an elevator. He hit the down button and waited impatiently for the doors to open. While they were opening and Skulduggery was getting inside, he saw Cain sprinting towards him with amazing speed.

The doors of the lift shut just as Cain got to the end of the hall. Skulduggery hit the button for the bottom floor and the elevator began to move downwards.

Skulduggery heard a sudden wretch of metal and then there was a sudden thud on the roof of the elevator. There was a scraping noise on the roof and a panel on the roof was ripped off by shadows. A hand seized Skulduggery and pulled him up and out of the elevator and into the shaft through which they were still travelling.

Cain gathered shadows in her hand, preparing to do some serious damage.

**Ok so please review.**


	4. Spinning Doors

**Hello people of Fanfiction. This is the fourth chapter of my Evil Skulduggery story.**

**I have been thinking and many of you thought one idea not mentioned was a good idea so I am continuing the story with this. Hope you enjoy.**

**Please review.**

As Cain was about to send shadows at him, Skulduggery spoke.

"Wait!" He said causing Cain to let the shadows disperse.

"What!" Cain yelled.

Skulduggery jumped, just before the elevator jerked to a halt, causing Cain to be thrown to be thrown against the wall of the shaft.

Skulduggery heard two people talking inside the elevator. Cain held her head in her hands.

Skulduggery jumped back into the elevator, pushing the two people into the walls as he got down. He legged it out of the closing elevator doors. He got to the rotating front doors of the apartment block. He pushed through the doors, a sudden breeze from outside, blowing his scarf behind him.

He was just outside when he took a step and he was pulled back by his neck. He turned to see his scarf caught in the rotating doors. He pulled at it but it was useless. He was stuck.

Skulduggery saw the elevator doors open to an angry Cain. She stormed over to the doors.

_SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!_ Skulduggery thought, desperately trying to get the scarf free.

Cain snapped her hand at the door and it spun with ferocious speed. Skulduggery was knocked off his feet into the street. People scattered as he slid along the ground.

Cain stepped outside and before Skulduggery had a chance to do anything he was handcuffed.

"Skulduggery Pleasant," Cain said, "You are under arrest for the murder of Grilea Veil, Trina Reth, Nons Tanta, Stephan Waters, Raindrom Heart, Dra Elleth, Trey Nari, Avril Wary, Isabell Far, Lucinda Yeye, Graham Unag, Hayley Lilina, Paula Quera, Liliath Jones, Felados Incha, James Hog and Ian Drail. You will shut up and stay quiet and not annoy me otherwise I will kill you myself and not wait for a trial."

Skulduggery sighed.

**Ok so hope you liked it.**

**Will try to update as soon as possible. **

**Please review.**


	5. A Shadowy Trial

**Hey its Etheran here. This is the first time I've written for this story in a while so I hope you like this chapter.**

**So recap Valkyrie has just captured Skuldugery and was taking him to stand trial. In this story when the original elders died the new elders weren't Ravel, Mist and Ghastly because Skulduggery had something to do with them being put on. Also Skul did fight in the war and then turned bad after that. ENJOY!**

Valkyrie Cain sat as Pleasant stood trial in front of Elders Terra Rajek and Grand Mage Merril.

Merril scratched his head in thought.

Terra spoke. "Skulduggery Pleasant, you are on trial for the murders of Grilea Veil, Trina Reth, Nons Tanta, Stephan Waters, Raindrom Heart, Dra Elleth, Trey Nari, Avril Wary, Isabell Far, Lucinda Yeye, Graham Unag, Hayley Lilina, Paula Quera, Liliath Jones, Felados Incha, James Hog and Ian Drail. Plus the three mortals who you killed in trying to escape your arrest. How do you plead?"

"Guilty ," Pleasant said, giving a mocking bow, "Thanks for noticing."

Merril spoke. "Skulduggery Pleasant, the regular punishment for murder on this scale is death. But as for your service in the Dead Men during the war with Mevolent, the punishment will be reduced."

Valkyrie's face went red with anger.

"You will serve three centuries in the Gaol, each part of you in a different cell, save your head and torso, just so your consciousness doesn't slip away. Do you have any last words?"

Valkyrie heard a clink of metal and Pleasant's hands were free a ball of fire in his palm. A group of shadows had risen up from the ground and formed shadow beings.

"Duck!" Pleasant yelledas he hurled the ball of fire at the shadows.


End file.
